


You're Forgiven

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: "You're sure about this?" Stiles asks him, for the third time."Yes." Derek simply answers."But, like, really? Because my magic- it's all very new, you know.""Stiles." Derek sighs, closing his eyes, "I trust you."
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	You're Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSchimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchimmer/gifts).



> Alright, so, it's midnight and I'm not wearing my glasses and I'm tired but this idea just appeared so I HAD to write it. Especially because I haven't been able to write Sterek lately. So sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Dedicated to TheSchimmer. Thanks for inspiring me to write more Sterek/Teen Wolf stuff!

"You're sure about this?" Stiles asks him, for the third time.

"Yes." Derek simply answers.

"But, like, really? Because my magic- it's all very new, you know."

"Stiles." Derek sighs, closing his eyes, "I trust you."

Stiles gulps, "Ok… Ok, ok, ok. Uh… ok." He nods, his hand running through his already messy hair.

Derek watches him, a little impatiently. They've been sitting in the loft for an hour now, Derek had explained what needed to happen, and Stiles immediately freaked out.

Because he just got his magic! Sure, Deaton was teaching him more than just the basics, but still! He wasn't sure if he could do big spells.

Stiles opens the leather bound book on the table, there's just enough sunlight for him to read the words - it's a rainy day.

"So, you're-"

"Yes, Stiles."

"Ok. Ok." He sighs, looking at the page again. He reads the words. And again. And  _ again _ . "Alright, here we go. But… if I accidentally kill you… don't kill me."

Derek nods, waiting for Stiles to continue.

"Alright." Stiles takes a deep breath, "You should, uh, lay down. This spell will make you collapse. And I'm not sure if your werewolf healing will still work when you're under a spell, and I do not want you to die because you bashed your skull on the floor, because I need to know if it worked. And, you know, I don't really want you to die either."

Derek moves to his bed that is pushed against the wall, only a few meters away from him. He sits down, takes a look at Stiles, and then lays down, staring at the ceiling.

Stiles goes back to the book, and he  _ finally _ starts speaking the Latin words.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Derek opens his eyes. His first thought when he sees yet the same ceiling is  _ I should've waited longer until he's more skilled. _ But Stiles isn't standing in front of him anymore.

He slowly gets up from the bed. His loft is exactly the same. He walks to the window, the rain is clattering on the window.

He always loved rainy days. When he was younger he'd always sit in the window and watch the rain. He could sit there for hours. His mother usually joined him, she was also a big fan of the rain. She always said it was good for nature, and oh, how she loved nature.

"Derek." A voice breaks him from his thoughts. It takes a few seconds before he turns around.

"Hi, mom."

She looks exactly the same as the last time he saw her. Her hair long and a little messy. Her eyes bright and adventurous. Her smile motherly and warm. 

"Oh, my baby boy." She walks towards him carefully, her hands in the air, as if she wants to touch him. But she hesitates. 

He grabs her hands, "It's me, mom."

She pulls him in a hug. It's different. He's way taller now. But she still smells the same, her scent… it's like freshly mowed grass and flowers. And she feels safe.

"How did you- You're so grown up." She moves her hand to his stubbled cheek, running a hand through his hair before stepping away, "How are you real?"

"Stiles my… friend. He's practicing magic and helped me."

"Stiles? As in Stilinski? Mieczysław Stilinski?" She asks him, "The little boy who always hung out at the Sheriff Station?"

"Yeah," Derek smiles, "Him."

"And… I'm guessing you're not just here for small talk. I know you hate small talk."

He shakes his head, smile gone. "I need your help." He lets his eyes glow, red. Alpha red. "It's, uh, it's a long story. But I.. there was an Alpha, out of control, and I killed him. But then more stuff happened and Cora got sick, and I gave up my powers, my Alpha spark, for her. But… it came back. Years later, it came back. Out of nowhere. And this time… it's different. My senses, they're stronger than before. And I have this instinct to protect everyone."

He doesn't mention Peter. His mother has been through enough, she does not need to know that the little brother she loved so much turned into a psycho killer

She smiles at him, "There are many different kind of Alphas. It not only depends on the way you get the status, but also on personality and mental state. And for some, mostly born wolves, the inner wolf has a strong will. The instincts… they are your wolf's. Is it the need to protect everyone, or one person?"

He looks down, "Stiles. But, he's human. I mean, he's not entirely human. After he was possessed by the Nogitsune, there was this spark left, which is why he's able to learn magic. But he's not so great at defending himself, yet. His only defense," Derek chuckles, "is sarcasm."

She gives him a smile, a smile he hadn't seen before. She grabs his hand, "Der, I believe there's a talk we haven't had yet."

"Mom, I'm a little too old for the sex talk."

She laughs, and Derek hopes he'll be able to remember the sound for the rest of his life. Oh how he missed his mother.

"No, not that, honey. It's close, but not that exactly. With born wolves, there's something called mates. And no, not like you read in books, they're not soulmates. The universe doesn't know about it when you're born. But when your wolf is comfortable, mature and safe, it seeks a mate. Without you having a clue. You can't notice it. Not until it's found one."

"And let me guess, the symptoms are protectiveness and stronger senses."

She laughs again, "I wouldn't call them symptoms. Symptoms are for sicknesses. Having a mate… it's fantastic. And not everyone finds theirs."

He stays silent for a few seconds, trying to form words for what to say next, "So… Stiles?"

"From what you've told me, there's a possibility your wolf has chosen him." She places his hand on his cheek, "Stiles is your mate."

He lets out a deep breath. He did not see that coming. He came here for advice. How to control his senses, and how to be a better Alpha. He didn't expect this.

There's a rumble, but it's not thunder.

"Your time is almost over." Talia says sadly. "It was great to see you again, Derek."

"Wait." He says as she steps back. "I'm sorry. About… the fire."

She gives him another smile, "Oh Derek, you're not the one to blame. Do not beat yourself up for this. But if you need to hear this to be able to move on, I forgive you. We forgive you."

She disappears soon after that. He feels himself fall down on the bed, and a second later, when he opens his eyes, Stiles is staring down at him.

"So… did it work?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of the layout, I'm posting on my phone for the first time and the spaces between the sentences are too big, but I hope it doesn't bother anyone.


End file.
